Es Estupido
by Innefable
Summary: Basado en el manga… lo que algunos piensan de Kyoko. Cap 1 Sho- Me las pagaras Kyoko Mogami... Cap 2 Ren- Solo gano más desesperación. Cap 3 Mimori- Lo hizo para que la besara. Cap 4 Lori- ni los dioses podrán salvar. Extra del 193 al 196 manga.
1. orgullo de Shou

**No es malo, es Estúpido…**

Le daban ganas de… de algo estúpido sin duda. Como era posible, era inadmisible, era, era… si tan solo pudiera volver atrás. Al día donde todo cambio.

**(Día, fecha y lugar que todos conocemos):**

En ese momento estaba molesto, odiaba ser "demasiado" joven para que las mujeres de Japón lo eligieran como el hombre que deseaban abrasar. Y lo de menos era que el idiota de Tsuruga Ren se llevara el primer puesto, sino los otros cinco idiotas a los que tenía que alcanzar antes. Una cosa es quedar en segundo o tercero y otra ser el séptimo… SÉPTIMO!, había sido un golpe muy fuerte a su orgullo.

Le había dado vueltas al asunto mucho tiempo, quería derrotar a ese tipo, era su meta. Si bien como actor Tsuruga-san nada tenía que ver con él, el actor era considerado el Sex-simbol del momento y eso le obligaba a luchar en su contra. Se había resignado apenas, pero al escuchar el estúpido mensaje de Kyoko:

"_Incluso aunque otras chicas no lo entiendan, yo lo se_…" solo lo llevo a un sentimiento de impotencia mayor. Quería animarlo, era obvio, pero de nada servían ahora sus palabras, lo que necesitaba eran más fanáticas, no a ella su incondicional. "_¿eso supone alguna diferencia? ridículo_".

Solo quería quejarse, pero Shoko lo había tentado. ¿Dejar a Kyoko?, claro que podía, bueno en realidad no. Pero no podía decir eso frente a otros, tenía una imagen que proteger. Una imagen que el mismo había construido desde que se convirtió en solista, la imagen de alguien tan cool que podía hacer perder a una mujer la cabeza y la dignidad por él. Así había pintado a su mejor amiga frente a su agente, la de una estúpida que trabajaba día y noche solo por hacerle feliz, desde siempre, alguien tan tonta, poco atractiva y aburrida que había preferido escapar de casa y traérsela de sirvienta antes que casarse con ella.

Sabia muy bien que desde hace muchos meses ya no necesitaba que Kyoko siguiera trabajando como una esclava, pero así se mantenía entretenida. Sabía que su mejor amiga jamás se quedaba quieta, en algún momento se daría cuenta que estaba desperdiciando su vida a su lado. ¿Pedirle que regresara a casa?, era una opción, se negaría al principio pero podía convencerla con volver a la escuela y ser una profesionista….

Ya estaba maquinado la manera de decírselo, mientras coqueteaba a Shoko cuando todo se fue al traste, lo admitía era un idiota. Aun así tenía que seguir con sus actitud de chico importante, no podía dejar que todo se cayera solo porque a la niña le dio por ir a escuchar: "_No llores es molesto_" -**por favor no me metas en estos problemas**- era lo que intentaba decir, ya se sentía suficientemente mal como para verla llorar. Pero algo raro sucedio y todo había terminado abruptamente: se la llevaron como una friki loca.

No la había visto durante meses, tampoco se atrevió a volver al apartamento por orgullo, al principio estaba preocupado que de hiciera alguna idiotez, pero no la busco. En ocasiones creía que estaba detrás de él observándolo, que era una fanática en la calle o una persona del Staff de algún programa que intentaba complicándole la vida, -**simple paranoia**- se dijo a si mismo, habría de estar en algún lugar odiándolo y llorando, pero eso ya no era su problema.

Pero poco después volvió, fue a atormentarlo. Al principio lo sospecho sin fundamentos, ya que con su abrupto cambio de estilo no la reconoció. Pero si había algo o alguien que entendía bien era a esa chica, logro desenmascárala y burlase de ella, hasta que lo dejo como estúpido con sus impecable semblante de Ángel, también cuando de la nada se desmorono en llanto en la escena haciéndole sentir gusano.

Desde entonces había tenido encuentros mas bajos, que altos, primero le abofeteo debido a que le había cantado algunas verdades en su cara, luego mientras se hundía gracias al estúpido de la banda de perros, ella le reprendió y lo levanto del hoyo, claro a cambio la tuvo que defender del estúpido de Reno. Y todo parecía ir bien hasta que Tsuruga Ren entro a escena, dejando en claro que pretendía a Kyoko más que como una protegida. Dando paso a una bola de tergiversaciones se había venido entre Kyoko y él, con Tsuruga-teme y Reno-inu de por medio, sobre todo en San Valentine.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera cuando se imaginaba a esos dos como una melosa pareja de recién casados comiendo Bento, era comparable con lo que le provocaban esas imágenes.

"**he estado luchando para que Sho no se enterara**" dijo la manager.

"**lo siento, pero lógico que se iba a enterar fue la comidilla durante días**" intento menguar la directora.

Las imágenes eran de entrevista por la fiesta del final de Dark Moon. Al principio se pregunto si no era cierto, si era una clase de sueño, por que ese elegante vertido azul y extensiones que le llegaban a la cintura le daban a su enemiga una apariencia que la hacían ver mayor de lo que era… bueno no en el mal sentido, sino que parecía más madura y más linda de lo que se llego a ver como Mio o en el propio vídeo promocional. Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera termino de ver.

-**Me las pagaras Kyoko Mogami por que no pudiste simplemente bastarte con el estúpido mensaje, en lugar de perseguirme hasta la estación ese día**.-


	2. celos de Ren

¿**Es estúpido tener celos?**

Algo dentro de él había hecho clic, tal vez fuera por el estúpido color rosa en cierta oración del mensaje de texto, lo que le había llevado a un estado tal que nadie podría reconocerle. No, no era eso, era el simple hecho que Kyoko se permitiera ser tan amigable con otro sujeto, cuando ni siquiera podía dejar de hablarle formalmente a él.

"_no puedes llamarme simplemente por mi nombre, debes decirme Kyoko_chan_" le había explicado como una madre hace mucho, cuando eran niños. Tal vez para ella era una común formula de etiqueta y carácter japonés, pero para él había significado una barrera entre ambos. Una barrera que se había hecho más y más grande… al punto que hoy sentía la impetuosa necesidad de sacudir a la joven. ¿Por que podía ser tan amigable con todo mundo, excepto con él?. Era por su infantil idea de tratarlo como sempai, o aun le resentía por ser tan duro con ella cuando se "conocieron".

Fuera lo que fuera, se sentía mal, y podía ser peligros ahora que dejaba más libertad a Koun, era como un animal herido. Intento respirar y tomarse un tiempo para componer su típica cara de "_todo está bien_", pero le estaba llevando mucho esfuerzo. Su amor por Kyoko, siempre había sido problemático:

Cuando eran niños se había cegado en la idea de era una niña a quien respetaba, ya que era más joven pero podía ser contante, madura, con un carácter enérgico, aunque también era muy dulce, tímida. "_ella formo la imagen que tengo de cómo es una chica japonesa_", o más bien ella fue y es mi imagen de mujer: "_una chica dulce, pero con un fuerte carácter_" era la contestación que siempre daba a la típica pregunta de "¿Cómo es tu mujer ideal?", y siempre lo contesto pensando en Kyoko. Ciertamente conocía a muchas chicas dulces de buen carácter, pero Kyoko era el punto de referencia de todo, desde que se habían conocido a orillas del rió.

Era muy cursi decirlo, pero ya le había querido desde entonces. Kyoko se había transformado en lo que había esperado, una mujer hermosa, tenaz, responsable y valiente; pero tenia un factor estaba mal colocado, Sho Fuwa. Kyoko parecía incapaz de considerar al amor, es mas se había convertida en una ferviente fanática del -_**Abajo el amor**_- por culpa de su relación fallida con ese sujeto, aunque esto tenía sus ventajas, ya hombres como Murasame y Kajima jamás lograrían sus objetivos amorosos.

Se había hecho a la idea de que no importaba si ella no llegara a amarle, es más, prefería que no volviera a amar jamás a nadie. Pero quedar rezagado al papel de mentor mientras los demás podían convertirse en sus compañeros o sus amigos, tampoco podía soportarlo. Ella debía verlo solo a él.

No podía decirlo en todo esta tiempo, porque en el papel del buen niño e hijo obediente de Koun se había tragado que la niña siempre le hablara del príncipe encantado que era "Shou chan", y ahora como el actor, hombre perfecto y profesional, jamás exigiría nada de nadie de manera aoroda. Pero Kyoko no lo dejaba fácil, ella se había atrevido a perforar su defensas.

Sabía que ella no había pegado el ojo la noche que le había abrasado y dormido a su lado, ciertamente fue extraño más que abrazar una persona parecía que abrazaba una piedra. **"El amor es una batalla a muerte, triunfas o caes**" solía decirle su padre. Había tenido a Kyoko en sus brazos, podía considerarse una victoria, pero solo gano más desesperación.


	3. trato con Pocchi

**No es estúpido por un beso**

Mimori había llegado bastante triste a la escuela, en su mente solo tenía una idea… -_**que no venga, que no venga**-_, rogaba con todo su ser, pero como una clase de broma allí esta ella. La insufrible Kyoko Mogami. ¿Que tenia?:

Su estatura promedio no la hacía una chica Linda y tierna, ni atractiva como las actrices altas.

No tenia curvas insinuantes, y no era realmente muy guapa con ese cabello decolorado y ese gesto de busca pleitos.

Era lista, si, pero demasiado loca, ya que podía ser increíblemente amable y respetuosa con los profesores, pero esquiva con los compañeros y muy violenta con Shou chan.

¿Qué demonios veía Shou en semejante mujer aburrida?… puede que todo el mundo la alabe por ser una prometedora próxima actriz, pero Mimori no dejaba de verla como una gansa. "**Tal vez la ve como su hermana pequeña, ya sabes que comúnmente los amigos de la infancia se terminan apreciando como verdaderos hermanos**" le contesto una compañera modelo, cuando le pregunto su opinión sobre un chico que dice que no se interesa por su antigua amiga de la infancia, pero la busca.

En el descanso, Mimori tomo su celular, debía hacerlo, debía decirle a Shou que Mogami estaba en la escuela y lograr que se vieran… no es que quisiera que se encontraran pero Shou se lo había pedido y le había prometido besarle como se besaba a un amante. Y ella quería ese beso, desde que conocía a Shou había imaginado que sería su primer y magnifico beso verdadero, que importaba que fuera bajo semejante situación -**un beso de pago por un trabajo que no quería hacer, porque significaba acércales mas**-.

...

Mimori se fue de la escuela con un gran dolor en el corazón, no porque aun no recibía su recompensa y tampoco por que había dejado a esos dos solos, sino por esa odiosa cara que puso la pelinaranja, tratándola con lastima, como si fuera una clase de estúpida que se había vendido por un beso.

Si había hecho lo que Shou le pidió, y si lo hizo para que la besara, pero eso no la hacía una idiota, o eso quería creer.


	4. obcervasion del Lori

**Creo que hice algo estúpido**

Coloco una cara de total reproche y un poco petulante. Pero por dentro estaba saltando como una Otaku que lee como los protagonistas se besan por primera vez.

Estaba feliz que su plan fuera teniendo resultados. Kyoko se había salido totalmente del personaje, lo noto. Esa mirada baja llena de preocupación no era el rosto que su papel establecía. Era la perfecta mirada para un escena donde se busca esconder la obscuridad de un corazón enamorado, y aunque Setsuka pude ser muy obscura y cariñosa con su nii san, era una chica del tipo sarcástico y despreocupado que diría algo punzante y descortés a la chica que le echa los perros a su hermano.

Pero hay esta Mogami-kun con una mirada abatida, su gesto de sorpresa y sonrojo al verse atrapada en los brazos del actor mas deseado de Japón. Estuvieron a punto de sacarle brincos de alegría. Lo había conseguido, Kyoko Mogami la integrante numero uno de _Love Me_ al fin tenía una grieta es el caparazón de "**EL AMOR ES UN ASCO**", que había puesto en su corazón.

Que alivio después de que en más de una ocasión se sintió en pesadumbre por que Kyoko fuera tan desdeñosa con el amor. Bueno no con todo el tipo de amor, ella era capaz de amar su trabajo y se notaba en sus personajes, y también podía amar a sus compañeros de reparto y amigos. Lo que había notado durante la fiesta de navidad. Pero le faltaba. Ella es una joven dulce, agradecida, trabajadora y muy alegre, con un gran don para la actuación; ya que tiene un buen sentido de imaginación e improvisación. Pero era un muy novata así que aun le faltaba algo de empatía, pero sobretodo el dejar de actuar bajo sus propias experiencias. Por eso cuando se trata del romance o la familia está perdida.

Era demasiado obvio, su total repulsión de mostrar afecto familiar lo había notado durante Dark moon,ya que aun cuando el personaje de Mio se une a la protagonista, jamás la trata como su prima o familiar, sino como una aliada, y punto. Además su viejo amigo le contó que mientras interpretaba de Koun, en más de una ocasión se salió del papel ya que para ella era desconocida la sensación de "**hijo amado y concedido**". Y sobre el amor, que más muestra que su cara de total odio e instinto asesino, cuando algo así se insinuaba, como por ejemplo en su primera audición.

De hecho ya llevaba un rato dándole vueltas y tenía una importante sospecha de que Kyoko había estado enamorada y fue rechazada de una manera que la hizo una anti-amor, algo común en las mujeres. Pero ahora con sus enamoramiento sobre Ren, podría empesgar a aceptar otro tipo de personajes.

En es momento algo lo detuvo de sofreír de manera amplia, y es que a la par noto algo que le lleno de preocupación: eran los gestos del otro personaje. Era muy elemental que Ren dejaría salir mucho a Koun para poder hacer este papel, es por eso que había mandado a Kyoko hacia él; de esa manera el actor siempre se recordaría que era Tsuruga Ren.

Pero ante esta escena donde Cain Hell persigue a su hermana para abrasarla, que estaba viendo delante, fue tan visible; ese no era Cain abrazando a Setsuka, ni Ren abrazando a Mogami, ese era Koun abrazando a una chica. Estaba pintado en toda su cara de niño.

En su mente vinieron todas las entrevistas para programas de chismes y tabloides, que algunas ex novias de Koun, habían hecho. Sin duda esas chicas buscaban la fama y debido a ello, se acercaban al hijo del gran actor. Pero el hecho de que Koun aceptara sin más salir con todas esas chicas le había ganado el título de Don Juan y mujeriego.

Fue cuando una verdad lo golpeo, estaba lanzando a Mogami-kun abrazos de alguien aun más complicado. Ren sentía que no tenía permitido amar castigándose y castigando a Koun, quien era igual incapaz de amar. Si algo sale más sobre este amor, ambos se romperán de una manera en que ni los dioses podrán salvar.


	5. Extra

Este capitulo extra es para Mizuki_nya y Miyuki Shimizu. Los pensamientos de Ren sobre el incidente en el cuarto.

**Una estúpida herida**

Estoy desparramado en el sofá intentando calmar la ira que me consume por dentro, pues por más que repaso en mi mente una duda razonable para lo que sucedió ayer, el simple hecho que estuvieras a menos de un metro de él estruja mi corazón y nubla mi juicio. Siento todo este odio que intenta desbordase por mi piel, pero no puedo permitirlo. Porque mientras todo en mi te odia por hacerme sentir este descorazonado sentimiento, la idea que tú seas la que me odie me asusta y avasalla de peor manera que estos celos que me están consumiendo.

El yo racional suspira cansado, esto de estar enamorado es más un tormento que una bendición. No cabe duda de que estoy completamente perdido por ti, pues además de hacerme inmensamente feliz cuando me diriges tu atención, también me martirizas con tu impecable etiqueta, que no da paso a un acercamiento mas allá de ser tu sempai.

Y entonces entras por la puerta siendo completamente tu personaje, me hago el que había estado dormido por que por un segundo me he perdido en mi propio odio. Comienzas a regañarme y yo comienzo con una actuación que parezca a Cain, pero que expresa de alguna manera lo que burbujea en mi cabeza, esas ganas de no tenerte lejos, el deseo de encerrarte en esta habitación y jamás dejarte salir, para que te encuentres con él. Tu tomas mis sentimientos como una broma, y hasta me aconsejas comprar un candado, que mas quisiera…

Entonces nos interrumpe ese cursi sonido que tienes por tono de tu celular, vas hacia tu chaqueta y sacas el molesto aparato, puedo ver tu arrepentimiento por no ser más cuidadosa, que después pasa a ser la cara de completo odio que tienes reservada para Fuwa Shou. En menos de un segundo llego a tu lado y te arrebato el celular para confirmar mi sospecha.

Y allí está el bendito letrero de "_número desconocido_", así que acepto la llamda pero ya han colgado. Menos de la mitad de un segundo basto para que mandara al tranquilo y racional Tsuruga Ren al demonio, mientras arrojaba tu celular con toda la intención de destruirlo.

Te me quedas viendo con cara de terror, pero eso en lugar de hacerme entrar en razón, solo aumenta mi coraje. Deja de mirarme como si yo fuera el culpable, tu era la que entro a un carro con un sujeto que se supone es el enemigo, tú eres la que recibe las llamadas de su antiguo amor, tú eres la que me está hiriendo de una manera tan cruel y profunda que estoy enloqueciendo. Te confronto, y tú continúas con esa expresión; caminas intentado alejarte de mí, como si pudiera hacerte daño.

Yo sigo recriminándote, y tu sigue intentando alejarte hasta que termino acorralándote en la cama, eh llegado a este punto donde ya no me importa si me odias, pues la fisura que ahora me aqueja es tan grande y dolorosa que necesito que la sientas. Pero aun te doy el beneficio de que lo niegues, de que me digas que lo odias y que espliques lo que ha pasado, pero te quedas callada, confirmando así mis dudas.

Estoy a punto de ser algo que de seguro después me arrepentiré, hasta que al fin hablas y me sacas de balance, no sabía que fueras tan fuerte, o más bien realmente no está usando mucha fuerza contigo, como sea me dejas con la espalda sobre las sabanas y te sientas sobre mi vientre mientras me vez de una manera demasiado fuera de lugar.

Viéndote sobre mí con esa sonrisa de satisfacción me he quedado congelado, haz regresado a ser Setsu, me dices que no tome enserio la llamada de ese tipo, mientras tocas mi rostro con sus subes manos y me sonríes petulantemente. Después besas mi frente, y un choque eléctrico me recorre, ese momento me reconozco como Koun, esta herida puede que le duela a Ren pero su dolor no es cercanamente comparado con lo que me duele a mí.

El verdadero yo es el que se atormenta al pensar que aun puedas ver a ese bastardo como tú "_Shou ojiisama_". Te he amado por tanto tiempo, siempre te estoy colocando en altares inalcanzables para no tocarte, para no ensúciate. Y aquí estas besándome, aunque sea en la frente, rompiendo con todo tu protocolario y seco régimen de comportamiento japonés. Y solo puedo amarte más por ello, me guardo las ganas de besarte, y prefiero que seas tú la que me toque. No te miento al decirte que mi cuerpo y alma estarán mas satisfechos si pudiera tener una muestra de este contacto que durara eternamente, porque me recordaría que no fue un sueño o un accidente, que realmente tus labios tocaron mi piel para marcarme como tuyo, y tal vez solo por ese instante tú fuiste de alguna manera mía.

Comienzas a desnudar mi pecho y nuestros ojos se encuentran, tus dedos rosan mi pecho y muerdes mi cuello ligeramente. Sé que tu orgullo de actriz no te permitirá saltar lejos de mi y salir corriendo por la puerta, pero también sé que te has quedado atorada y no sabes que debes hacer. Podría darte una salida y dejar todo hasta aquí, pero en verdad quiero que hagas esto… que me ates a ti. Te digo detalladamente cómo hacerme un cardenal y cumples mi deseo.

Gracias…


End file.
